Lucky Date
by SwordArtOnlineDJ
Summary: One-Shot Naruhina. Hinata and Naruto were sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating ramen... Please review Its a really good story Read it and on the end please say or it was good or bad


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto were sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating ramen. It had been like that for the last week ever since Hinata and Naruto accidently bmped into eachother they have been eating ramen together for the last week already.

flashback

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha. It was an ordinary day for her, after she had finished her training with her team Hinata decided to buy groceries so she could cook and early dinner for herself. Truthfully she was getting tired of having the Hyuuga Branch family members cooking for her, that and she just wanted some alone time. As he was walking the street she started to think about a certain blonde haired ninja by the name of Uzumaki Naruto.' when will he ever notice me' she thought. She was starting to feel a little down on herself for two reasons. One being that Naruto never noticed her and the other being that even if he ever did notice her that would not stop him from still persuing his crush Haruno asHinata started to feeleven more sad she bumped into something that felt slightly softer than a wall.

"what the-" she heard someone say. That voice was familiar it almost sounded like Naruto. As shen looked up her worst fear was confirmed she did bump intoher long time crush

"N-Naruto-kun!"Hinata mentaly scowled at herself for not looking where she was going.

"G-Gomen N-Naruto-kunI should have been looking " Hinata looked uo but purposefully avoided his crystal blue eyes.

Naruto looked up tp see the shy Hyuuga. "Its okay Hinataits my fault don't worry about it"

Since Naruto didn't really know Hinata that well and wasn't doing anything except going to get someramen(what a surprise)he decided that it wouldn't hurt to have some company. That and he had just benn rejected by Sakura again and didn't want to be alone.

"Ne Hinata want to go get some ramen with me?" Naruto aked the shy girl

Hinata couldn't belive her ears 'this has to be a dream' she thought. So pinched herself once just tomake sure. 'Ow that hurt, this definently is not a dream'

"U-um okay s-sure N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said hesitently.

"Great lets go!" Said Naruto as he pulled the girl by her arm and practically pulled her all the way to Ichiraku.

End Flashback

Hinata mentally sighed at the memory. Even though she was spending more time with Naruto she couldn't help but but feel like a replacement for the times she ate ramen with naruto all he did was talkhow much he liked Sakura and how many times she rejected. She wasn't entirely dissapointed because he did make an effort to get to know her and it seemed like she grew on him. However she was still fustrated that she still thought of her as only a friend. Hinata sighed at the thought, and this did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Hey Hinata are okay?" Naruto asked

"Y-Yes I'm fine N-Naruto-kun I was just thinking" Hinata responded.

Naruto was slightly concerned, over thae last week he learned how strong and kind hearted Hinata was. She was always caring and kind towards him and always understood him better than anyone thier age. He had grown fond of Hinata really fast and didn't understand why. He also had this warm feeling whenever he ws around her but alwyas brushed it off. He then proceeded to talk to Hinata.

"Oh okay, hey do you want to hear what Sakura-chan said to me today?"

It was then that Hinata lost it 'Sakura-chan this and Sakura-chan that' she couldn't take it anymore It was then that she stood up from her stool and turned her back on Naruto. She didn't do it because she was about to cry she did it because she was furious.' how could this boy be so dense' she thought

"G-Gomen Naruto I have to go and I won't be able to have ramen with you t-tomorrow or probably ever again" having said that Hinata started to walk away.

Naruto herd this and was confused 'didI do something wrong' he asked himself. He then decided to ask Hinata what was the matter.

Just as Hinata was a couple of blocks away Naruto caught up to her and called her name

"Hinata!" he called but she still proceeded to walk ignoring his call

Naruto decided that she didn't hear him and called out ot her again

"Hey Hinata wait up!" Still no answer and no intention of waiting for him

Naruto then broke into a run and eventually caught up. He tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away. he didn't understand why she was doing this so he decided to find out. He grabbed her hand harder and turned her around. However the sight he saw in front of him broke his heart he felt like his world had broke into a thousand pieces. Hinata was crying.

"H-Hinata whats wrong why are you crying" asked Naruto

"B-Because i-it hurts"

"Whats wrong Hinata who did this to you what makes you hurt?" he asked

"Y-You did this Uzumaki Naruto y-you did this to m-me she" said between her sobs. Naruto was about to ask her something else but she interupted him.

"It hurts everytime you talk about Sakura in front of me. It hurts that you never even care about me the way you care about her. I love you Uzumaki Naruto, I've always loved you but you've been to stupid not to notice. I've endured so much pain this week and alot of it has come from you. I acn't just sit there and put on a happy smile everytime you look over me like I'm nothing"

With that said Hinata turned aways and ran towards the Hyuuga manor.

Naruto was glued to the ground so he just stood there watching her leave. He couldn't believe what he just herd. Did Hinata really just say she loved him. Then all the feeling he felt during the week came back to finally knew what that warm feeling in his chest was love. He loved Hyuuga Hinata. He loved someone and they love him back. Just as he was gettin excited he remembered how Hinata said he hurt her and he felt an enourmous wave of saddness. 'How could I have been do stupid' he thought. It was then that he was able to move again and decided to go back to his apartment to think.

Hinata woke up and looked at the alarm clock in her room it was close to midnight. A noise on her window woke her up. As she was about to to back to sleep she herd it again and again. She decided to go check and see what it went to her window and opened her curtain to step put onto her balcony. The she saw him and was surprised 'whats he doing here?' she thought but had no time to answer her question as Naruto jumped on to her balcony and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"I'm sorry I hurt you this much. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner that I love you Hyuuga Hianta, and I promise to never her you again." and then he continued.

"And thank you for loving me and accepting me. No one has ever done that for me. Thank you for being kind and caring ". It was then that he let go of her and looked into her eyes the space between then semmed to be getting smaller and smaller until finally their lips touched.

So wat do you think? Good? Bad? okay?


End file.
